Did You See What I Saw?
by dhadame
Summary: Bella Swan knows a secret that even Alice Cullen didn't see.
1. Chapter 1 Unconcious

Mr. Webber declared us husband and wife, and then Edward's hands reached up to cradle my face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying above our heads. I tried to comprehend, through the film of tears blinding me, the surreal fact that this amazing person was mine. His golden eyes looked as if they would have tears, too, if such a thing were not impossible. He bent his head toward mine, and I stretched up on the tips of my toes, throwing my arms- bouquet and all- around his neck.

He kissed me tenderly, adoringly; I forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason…only remembering that he loved me, that he wanted me, that I was his.

I awoke to see my mother gently slapping my face. The light outside seemed too bright. Where was Edward? Weren't we supposed to be on our honeymoon? Where was he? Why was Renee standing over me?

I sat up quickly, now seriously concerned. Looking around, I realized that I was laying in my living room…in Phoenix!

"Mom!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Maybe she would be able to shed some light on these dire circumstances.

Started, she asked, "What's wrong, Bella dear? Where does it hurt?" Renee was truly worried.

"How did I get here?" I inquired urgently.

"Haven't we already had this talk, Bella?" She sounded slightly put out.

"No. Not that talk. Why am I in Arizona? Why am I not in Forks?"

"Forks? Bella, you hate Forks. Why would you be there? You hit your head. You don't know what you're saying." My poor mother was confused.

Jumping to my feet, I declared, "I need to call Charlie. Mom, I need to move to Forks. I can't explain, but I just feel that it is right. Besides, if I'm not here, you can travel with Phil. This will kill two birds with one stone."

"If that's what you really want…." Renee sounded unsure.

"Yes." I answered, confident.

Five minutes later, I was talking to Charlie. He had been surprised that I would call him at work. However, once the situation had been explained to him, he came around.

"Sure Bella. I'd love for you to come live with me. When do you want to leave?"

There was a pause as I checked to see what today's date was. It was imperative that dates be kept in their dream format. "Could I come up this weekend?"

"Bella, that's in three days! Are you sure?" Charlie was confused.

"Yes dad. I'm one hundred percent sure. I'll need internet access in my room, and a car would be great. I'll need a little help with the car…." I trailed off, biting my lip. I wanted my red truck back!

Charlie thought for a second, and said, "Don't worry about the car, I know of something."

"Thanks dad. You're the best."

"See you soon, Bella." His voice was excited. He really was a great dad.

I had been too shy to ask if the Cullen family wasn't just a figment of my imagination. They had to be real. Edward had to exist. If he didn't…well, I didn't want to think about the ramifications.


	2. Chapter 2 A Good Thing

As I was about to board the plane, I looked at my mother. "Bella, you don't have to do this." Her last plea didn't faze me. I knew from my dream that she would be taken care of. How had I ever done this without hindsight?

"I want to go." This had been a lie in my dream, but knowing what awaited me in Forks made a world of difference.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will." I replied, slightly impatient. The sooner I got on the plane, the sooner I met my destiny.

"I'll see you soon. You can come home whenever you want. I'll come right back as soon as you need me." I knew that this wouldn't happen. Our lives were going to go in two separate directions from now on. Why, in less than two years, I would be married. I inwardly cringed. My dream had lessened the fears I retained on the subject of marriage, but had not eradicated them.

"Don't worry about me. It'll be great. I love you mom." I started to choke up. Usually, I wasn't a sappy person, but I knew that this was one of the last times I would see my mother under pleasant conditions. I boarded the plane, saying goodbye to the sun forever.

Charlie had really been great about the whole process, I thought as I settled down into my seat on the plane. Everything was going off the way it should. I was registered to start school on Monday, and all my specifications had been met. This was going to work.

I welcomed the rain when landing in Port Angeles. While the wet droplets were not the most enjoyable thing to have in your socks, they signified perfect vampire living quarters. I could deal with the rain.

Charlie was waiting by the Cruiser. Giving me a hug, he said, "It's good to see you, Bells. You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too dad." After loading my bags into the trunk, we were off.

On the way to the house, he informed me of my "surprise" truck. I rejoiced in my car. It was a good chunk of metal with many memories. A feeling of nostalgia washed over me.

As silence fell, I was overwhelmed with the urge to ask after Dr. Cullen. "Dad, I looked up the Forks Hospital staff list on the internet before leaving. You know me; it won't be long before I'm in there getting stitches of some sort." I laughed once, while Charlie grimaced. "Anyway, which doctor do you think is most qualified?"

Charlie let out a sigh. "That one is easy, Bella. Dr. Carlisle Cullen wins hands down. He could work for any hospital in the nation. It's a good thing his wife, Esme, wanted to live in a small town."

I was elated. They weren't just a dream! They existed! "Oh." It was all I could choke out. Honestly, I didn't trust myself to say any more.

He continued, "Actually they have kids about your age. Three boys and two girls. All adopted. Good kids. They would make good friends for you, Bells."

This was too perfect! Charlie was asking me to befriend my future family? "What do they look like?" I asked a little too innocently.

"The whole family is pale and very nice looking. Actually, they look like models. You'll know them, kid. They won't be hard to find in a high school that small." We rode in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey. I was silently triumphant.

As we pulled up to the house, I thanked Charlie for the truck, telling him I loved it. I really did. Soon, my bags were up in my tiny room. It was good to be back in this room. While I knew that I hadn't actually ever lived here, the dream…that kiss…had been so real. That was my life now.

True to form, Charlie left me alone to unpack. I was thankful for that. He needn't be privy to my excited tension. In less than twenty-four hours, I would see him. I would see Edward! Albeit, he wouldn't know me from Eve, but that didn't matter. I just needed to see his perfect face. We would have all eternity to get to know each other. I could let events take their natural course, right?

I glanced up into my mirror. It was good to know that I would have a niche here. Even though my skin had no color, and I was the new girl, I would have friends. That was more than I had ever had back in the Valley of the Sun.

I could hardly sleep that night. My excitement fought against the prevailing drowsiness. Finally, I began to hum my lullaby softly. That, combined with the dull thudding of the rain, lulled me to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to fog. Perfect! He had no excuse to skip school. Before my dream, I had hated the dense white stuff, but now I greeted it with pleasure.

I ran out of the house, nearly tripping, to my truck. I started the engine of my truck, and paused for a second to admire it. Knowing that it would break down soon after graduation caused me to appreciate the old car more than I had hitherto done.

Driving to the school was routine. After parking, I found the front office, and entered. It was good to be back. I'd missed all the potted plants, and even Mrs. Cope, red hair and all.

She looked up, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." I replied, smiling slightly.

Her face lit up in recognition. "Of course." Giving me a stack of papers, she continued, "Here are your schedule, and a map of the school." After she was done, my map was highlighted perfectly. "Hope you like it here, honey."

I smiled, leaving the office. I saw a bulletin covered trash can, and threw the map into it. I knew where everything was. Students had started to arrive. I scoured the parking lot for the silver Volvo. I wasn't disappointed. There it was, sitting right next to Lee's Ford. A sense of…right washed through me.

Sighing, I worked my way toward building three. I followed Lauren and Angela into the building, hanging up my coat. It was a strange feeling to know these people, while they hadn't the slightest idea who I was. I would have to play the part of a stranger well.

Mr. Mason sent me to the back of the class, where I perused my reading list. This year was going to be easy. I'd already learned everything. Homework would be simple. That would mean I would have more time to spend kissing Edward. I smiled at the thought.

As class ended, Eric asked, "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He still had acne, and was as helpful as ever.

It was odd to hear him use my proper name. I didn't like the thought of correcting everyone for the rest of the week. It had been bad enough once. "Bella." I replied.

"Where's your next class?" He asked.  
I paused, pretending I couldn't remember, "Um, government with Jefferson in building six."

"I'm headed toward building four. I could show you the way. I'm Eric."

I smiled, "Thanks."

He did most of the talking on the way to class, while I daydreamed about the Cullens. "Well, good luck. Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful. To tell the truth, I really only wanted to have classes with one person on this campus, and it wasn't Eric Yorkie.

Jessica walked with me to the cafeteria. Again, I daydreamed while she prattled. Knowing that she would ditch me once my unexplained popularity dwindled did not fill me with feelings of friendship. I would be cordial, but aloof. Befriending Angela sounded like a much more worthwhile plan.

As we walked through the doors, my mind snapped back into focus. Here, in this cafeteria, I would see the Cullens for the "first" time! I couldn't eat. My stomach had enough butterflies to content it forever.

We sat with Lauren, Mike, Angela, Lee, Ben, and Tyler. As soon as I took my seat, I swiveled in my chair to look for my future family. Finding them at their usual table, I was overcome with déjà vu. They were sitting together, looking in different directions. I had to restrain myself from running toward them. That would not be the best thing, if I wanted to live, that is.

"Who are they?" I asked, keeping my cover.

Jessica gave me the official town story. I barley listened, knowing more that gossip could ever invent. I could barely keep my eyes off of them! The waiting for events to take their course was going to be torture.

Edward turned to me, trying to decipher my mind. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second. My heart leapt in joy. Oh, how I had missed him! He quickly looked away, a confused expression across wonderful his face.

Angela and I walked to biology together in silence. My heart was pounding - not a good idea, if you were planning on sitting next to a bloodthirsty vampire for an hour. As I passed Mr. Banner's desk, Edward went rigid. I hated seeing him in pain. Reluctantly, I sat by him.

The lecture on cellular anatomy was not interesting in the least. I tried to take notes, but usually ended up doodling crude pictures of mountain lions and bears. Even though I knew that my love's muscles wouldn't unclench, I still watched them to see if I was wrong.

Before the bell rang, I glanced up to find him glaring at me. It hurt. The last time he had had an expression like that on his face was in the presence of Jacob Black, my best friend.

As I gathered my things, Mike came up to me. "Aren't you Isabella Swan?"

Edward's supposed rival was looking at me, smitten. "Bella." I corrected politely.

"I'm Mike."

"Nice to meet you."

"Do you need any help fining you next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class too." His bright blue eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning.

As we walked, I tried to remain distant. No need for this boy to get his hopes up. I was taken. "So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil? I've never seen him act like that." He asked, out of the blue.

"No. I don't know what was with him."

"He's a weird guy." I bristled. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you." I'd never noticed how annoying Mike was. Maybe Edward was justified in his obvious dislike.

I sat on the bleachers watching four, simultaneous volleyball games, contemplating all the injuries I would incur and sustain over the next year and a half. Gym was not my thing.

After classes had ended, I hurriedly walked to the front office. Edward was there, trying to switch biology. I smiled, knowing his endeavor was not going to work. I stared blankly at him until Katie walked into the room; bring with her a gust of air. Edward stiffened, made excuses, and hurried out of the room.

Turning her attention to me, Mrs. Cope kindly asked, "How did your first day go, dear?"

"As expected." I replied. It truly had. Nothing had deviated from my coma-dream.

As I drove home, I began to ponder that if I knew the events of the rest of my human life, could I alter them? Hindsight is twenty-twenty, right? What if I said and did exactly the right things, then we could skip a lot of pain and heartache. That would be a good thing, right?


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Sharing

Sleep continued to evade me. Dreams of Edward and the rest of my family constantly flashed before my eyes, like a much beloved movie. The resulting sleep loss was not worth my convoluted fantasies. How could I enjoy the real thing, if I was constantly falling asleep?

Waking up, I was sure of one thing. I had to tell Alice. In my dream she and I were best friends. She had to know. Besides, I was pretty sure she would soon be having a vision involving me – one that she wasn't supposed to have. Best avoid all that, and come clean. Besides, she could hide things from Edward like no other.

I debated on whether I should tell Edward or not while dressing. In the end, I decided it was too risky. Knowing him, he would try to change the future events in order to save my soul. This would be to no one's benefit.

School lived up to my non-expectations. Edward was in Denali…with Tanya, the succubus. My jealousy flared a little at that thought. How could anything seem exciting without him around? Mike walked me to class, just like the faithful puppy he was, and people had stopped staring as much. All in all, the first few periods of school were as normal as a second day of school could expect.

Hurrying through lunch, I stood up. "Where are you going, Bella?" Mike asked me, a little too interested.

"Oh. I need to talk to Alice Cullen for a minute. Someone asked me to give her a message." I covered.

"Who?" Jessica asked, intrigued.

"I don't know their name. Listen, I've got to go." I turned toward the table in the far corner. Nervousness washed over me. Even though I intimately knew each member of the family, approaching them like this was difficult. I knew them, but they didn't know that. The fact that my newfound friends were watching, mouths agape, did not help my case of stomach butterflies.

Approaching my family, I was immediately put at ease. Accidentally acknowledging Jasper's talent with a nod and smile in his direction, I asked, "Alice, can I talk to you for a minute? It's really important."

"Yeah." She sounded unsure. Emmett moved to stand, but she waved him away. "It's fine Emmett. She can't hurt me." They laughed. I tried, and failed, to keep a straight face.

"Shall we?" I asked, pointing toward the small patch of grass that passed as a courtyard.

We stopped by a small sundial in the middle of the grass. "Alright. What's so important?" She asked, pretending to be confused.

I began, using the speech I had created while sitting in class. "I know I'm going to sound crazy, and I might be. Anyway, all I ask is that you hear my story to the end. We're going to have to ditch next period, if you don't mind. There really is no short explanation for this."

"Okay Bella. There's a little stand of trees over there. We won't be spotted."

Once behind several spruces, she rounded on me, "What is this about?"

I sighed. "Before moving to Forks, I hit my head. While unconscious, I had a…a dream of sorts. It was of my life in Forks over the next year and a half. Right before I woke up, I was at my wedding…with Edward. You had orchestrated the whole event. You out-performed yourself, by the way. I know I sound insane, but you have to believe me."

"You're right. You do sound insane, but I'd like to believe you. Edward has been the odd man out for so long." She paused, deliberating, "Did you know of our dietary restrictions in your dream?" She asked, phrasing the question carefully.

I laughed, "Yes. I know that you're vegetarian vampires."

"Well, that lends some credibility to your story. Besides, that explains the weird visions I've been seeing."

"What weird visions?" I asked.

"For the past week, I've been seeing you as one of us. We were all becoming mighty worried about it. It was as if you had made up your mind to join us. Now, I see that is exactly what you did."

"Oh. So you believe me?" I questioned, a little hesitant. What if they packed up, and left town? I'd never see them again! It had been a big gamble telling Alice. I prayed with all my might that it would pay off.

Alice stood in quiet thought for a few moments. "I'll believe you on one condition."

"Anything." I replied.

"Let me stock your wardrobe with clothes that are befitting of a future Cullen member. Your jeans-and-a-t-shirt combination is going to have to be left in the past."

"Fine, as long as you keep this a total secret." I acquiesced reluctantly, grumbling slightly. Stilettos were inevitable anyway.

"Now, I'll need to see how big you closet is. Can I come home with you? We can go shopping after school. It will be so much fun!"

She was really excited. How could I disappoint her? We both knew that she was going to win in the end. "Alright. You win this time. Meet you at my truck after school."

We parted. Gym wasn't as brutal as I'd expected. The fact that Alice knew my secret had lifted a great weight off of my shoulders. Shopping, on the other hand, quite terrified me. Why did I have to be her guinea pig? Couldn't she find some other human to play dolly with? Oh well. Such was my lot in life.

Meeting back at my truck, I climbed in, and started the engine. Stopping by the grocery store was an adventure in and of itself. Alice had never taken the time to notice that you could shop for food, as well as clothes. I had a hard time keeping her from buying out the store. Even though human food was revolting to vampires, she still enjoyed eyeing the brightly colored packages.

Soon we were home. After unloading the newly acquired groceries, I took Alice up to my room, and while she re-organized my closet, I answered a very worried email from my mother.

With that task finished I looked up. Alice had separated my clothes into two piles. The "donate" pile was considerably larger than the "keep" pile. That's Alice for you. "Charlie will be home in exactly thirty seconds." She declared. My how I had missed her psychic ways!

"We should get downstairs then."

"You get downstairs. I'm going to run home, and grab a car. I had no idea your truck was that slow. Rosalie should really do something about that. Does she in the future?"

"Hey, my truck isn't that slow!" I paused, "Rosalie and I don't get along very well…." I trailed off.

"That would make sense. We will have to fix that. With the right introduction, she'll love you." Alice declared. "Now, I'm going to run home. If we want to get back from Seattle in time for school, we'll need to hurry. Oh, that reminds me, I need to call in a few favors. You know, keep the shops open until we're done. Neiman Marcus has a new Prada line in stock. I've been dying to see it. You would look fabulous in Prada."

"Alright. We can take a fast car. Since Edward is gone, try to get the Vanquish."

She laughed. "Now I know you'll fit in. You're devious. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Bella."

As Alice jumped out the window, Charlie walked in the front door. "You there, Bella?"

Walking down the stairs, I asked, "Alice Cullen and I want to go shopping tonight. We won't be back until late. Is it alright if I stay at her place?"

"Sure. Just remember that it's a school night. I don't want you falling asleep during Biology." We both laughed. That was the last class I'd fall asleep in. How could I fall asleep when Edward was sitting next to me?

"We won't be out too late. Promise. Can you fend for yourself tonight, or do you want me to whip something up?"

"Bella, I've fed myself for seventeen years. I think I can manage. Go. Have a good time with your new friend. I'm glad you're adjusting well here, kiddo."

"Thanks dad." Soon, Alice was at my door.

"Let's go." She urged.

"Bye Bella. You two have fun."

"We will, Chief Swan. She'll be safe with me." Climbing into the sleek, black car, we were off. Alice blasted music in Edward's custom stereo, while the black pavement melted behind us.

Walking into a designer boutique, Alice was welcomed by a thin woman, trendily dressed in black, "Miss Cullen, so good to see you. May I start a dressing room for you? Do you need anything?"

"Anna, this is my future sister-in-law. We are here to revamp her wardrobe. Now, the new Prada and Chanel came in yesterday if I'm not mistaken. Let's start there. We have a lot of work to do, and not a lot of time. We still have to hit Fendi, and Gucci." Alice was the quintessential shopaholic, a fact that the store clerk seemed all too aware of.

"Of course." Turning to me Anna asked, "Miss…"

"Swan," I supplied.

"Miss Swan, might I suggest a little Chanel no. 5 for you?"

"Whatever. Alice is making me do this. I was perfectly happy with my old clothes. Chanel is inevitable."

"You could go sit in the dressing room." She suggested. Two hours, and thousands of dollars later, we left. By midnight, we had replaced my wardrobe with Alice approved articles.

While riding back to Forks, I fell asleep. Soon, Alice was waking me. Charlie had just left for the day. It was safe to go inside.

Getting ready took longer than usual. The outfit was conservative for Alice, but that didn't mean much. At least she had left the Manolo platform heels safely resting in their box. I chewed on my nails at the thought of those death traps. Would Edward like my new French runway look? I hoped he did.

How I missed him! His voice was a drug to me. Alice relieved some of the ache, but nothing could stop up the pain I felt when he wasn't near. He would be back at school on Monday. I just had to keep telling myself that. It was the only way to make it.

Alice and I had discussed how we would explain our friendship at length. We decided that she had had a vision of us being best friends. Even though I was human, she couldn't resist. She had supposedly orchestrated the entire message I was supposed to deliver, thereby gaining an introduction. It was ingenious.


	4. Chapter 4 Love Hate Relationship

Monday morning, people greeted me in the parking lot. I was easing into my niche. After the Wuthering Heights pop quiz, I went outside, knowing what I would see, yet hoping I was wrong. I wasn't. Snow covered the ground.

"Ew. Snow." I couldn't help saying it.

"Don't you like snow?" Mike asked. Despite my attempts at only friendship with him Mike continued to be smitten.

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Duh!

Right then, Eric threw a big pile of mush at Mike's head. As he bent down to reciprocate the favor, I declared, "See you at lunch. Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."

Even though Alice and I were best friends, we had decided that I should sit with the human population at Forks High. It would raise a lot of suspicion amongst her siblings if I sat with them. Besides, Edward was coming back today. She had to prepare him for the fact that his Singer was her new best friend. Part of me didn't think he would take too well to that. I smiled at the thought.

Once my mind began to think about Edward, it was very hard to turn it into more serious courses of thought. I daydreamed through the next two periods. I didn't feel too guilty. After all, I knew all the answers from my unconscious-dream.

Jessica and I walked to the cafeteria together. She laughed at my apparent utter dislike for snow, but if it kept her from throwing it at me….

Glancing at the Cullens' table, I saw Edward. He was back! My stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. The idle prattle at the table centered on a planned snow fight later this afternoon. I knew that it would melt before these plans were formed into actions, but I was too busy to pretend to be interested. How could a human snow fight be even slightly interesting when the love of my existence was sitting across the cafeteria?

I remembered a story Edward had told me from my dream. It was the winter of 1968. They were living in a small town in Michigan. On Christmas Eve morning, seven feet of snow covered the front lawn, and the pond had a thick layer of ice covering it.

Boredom seizing them, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward divided into teams, building snow forts. While Jasper's team fort looked like a mini Alamo, Rosalie's came right out of a fairy tale book. Snowball throwing ensued.

When all was said and done, Esme had made them change in the garage, preventing water damage to her newly restored floors. Ever since, it had been a Cullen "kid" tradition to stage a snow battle on Christmas Eve.

Edward had promised that the Christmas after we were married, I would be a participant in this historic event. I sighed in longing. Couldn't the next year and a half speed up?

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica asked. I hadn't noticed that while I was recollecting, I had been staring at the Cullen table. Edward looked up, trying to read my mind. It was a hopeless cause. I dropped my head, afraid he would hear my heart rate increasing.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you. Is that why you're being so nice to Alice? It won't work. Most of the girls here tried to become the 'little sister's best friend' when they first moved here two years ago. It obviously didn't work." Jessica continued.

"That's not what I'm doing at all, Jess. I actually enjoy spending time with Alice. She's really nice."

"Really? She seems kind of weird, if you ask me."

"Not at all. She's wonderful." I defended. How dare she accuse me of using Alice to get to Edward? Who would do something like that? She would, I suddenly realized.

"Oh." We remained silent for the rest of the lunch hour. By the end of lunch, it was raining.

Mike complained all the way to building four. I sat down, unsurprised, but still saddened to see that my table was as of yet empty. Mr. Banner distributed microscopes and slides. Today we would be studying mitosis. A fascinating process, made more interesting still by the fact that this would be the "first" time Edward and I would hold a conversation.

I sensed Edward before the sliding chair made a noise. "Hello." He said in his wonderfully musical voice. Looking up, I was nearly dazzled. He continued, "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"Good to meet you, Edward." I paused, wishing he could close the space between us. I really wanted a kiss right now. I started to lean in….No! I had to let things take their natural course.

"Now everyone, quiet down." Mr. Banner started class, explaining that we were to identify the four stages of mitosis from the mixed up onion root tip slides. This was going to be easy. We had twenty minutes. "Get started." With that final admonishment, we began.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked.

He was smiling his crooked smile. My heart stopped. "Or I could start, if you wish."

"No. I'll go ahead." I would have shown off, but knowing that my partner held countless college degrees deterred me.

"Prophase." I declared, confidently.

"Do you mind if I look?" He asked. As I tried to remove the slide, his hands caught mine. I stiffened, shocked. I'd missed…craved the feeling of electricity coursing through my body at his touch. If this second could last for eternity, I would be content.

"Prophase." He agreed, while writing the answer down. My, how I loved his handwriting. It was something that could only be developed in the World War I era. And so our little game continued.

When we had finished, it took all of my will power to keep from looking at his perfect face. "You look different." I ventured.

"How so?" Edward questioned, surprised.

Uh-oh. How was I going to answer this? "You're eyes just seem lighter."

"Oh." He turned away hurriedly. Why had I opened my big fat mouth?

Mr. Banner came over to see why we weren't working. Looking at our lab sheet, he asked, "So Edward, didn't you think that Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Bella. Actually, she identified three of the five."

Our teacher looked at me, astonished, "Have you done this lab before?"

"Not with onion root." I smiled. I had in my dream, but I wasn't counting that.

"Whitefish blastula?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

After a short pause, he declared, "Well, I guess it is good you two are lab partners." Walking away, he mumbled something else. I would have to ask Edward what he said when we were finally not hiding secrets.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Not really." I didn't want to pretend to be normal. He had to fall in love with me. Not some made up version. Besides, he would see through my falsities.

"You don't like the cold."

"Or the wet." I added. It wasn't completely true. I loved certain cold things…like him.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live."

"I thought it would be. Your sister has made my adjustment easier though."

"If you thought it was going to be difficult, why did you come here then?" That was Edward. He always got to the heart of the matter.

"It's complicated." I couldn't come outright and tell him that I moved here so he would fall in love with me! He'd probably call the funny farm.

"I think I can keep up." He pressed, a knowing smile playing around the corner of his mouth. I didn't think he could with this one.

I met his eyes, and had to tell him something. I decided to stick to my original story. "My mother remarried."

"That doesn't sound so complex." You have no idea…. "When did that happen?"

"Last September."

"And you don't like him." He declared. It wasn't a question.

"No Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but he's nice enough."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living."

"Have I heard of him?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Probably not. He doesn't play well; strictly minor league. He moves around a lot." Why any of the Cullens followed major league sport teams was beyond me. They could spin circles around every single one of the Hall of Fame players.

"And your mother sent you here so she could travel with him?" He assumed.

"No, I sent myself." To be with you. I mentally added.

"I don't understand." He would one day.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. So, I decided I should spend some quality time with Charlie."

"But now you're unhappy."

"Who said I was unhappy?" How could I be unhappy with my personal angel here? "I miss Arizona, but I chose to come here. It's the right decision. So that's all."

Edward continued to stare. "There's another reason for coming here. I'm not sure what it is, but I can see it in your eyes." I'd forgotten how perceptive he was!

I sighed. "Am I annoying you?" He asked, smiling that crooked smile of his.

"No. I'm just so easy to read. My mother calls me her open book."

"On the contrary. I find you very difficult to read." We both smiled at that.

"You must be a good reader then." That was an understatement!

"Usually." He smiled, showing those perfect teeth. I smiled warmly in response.

Mr. Banner called our attention then. I turned, happy that we had finally spoken. I only wished we could hold hands…kiss now. I didn't want to wait. Looking at the tension in Edward's muscles, I knew it would be a while before anything of the sort happened.

At the bell's ring, Edward swiftly rushed from the room. I stared while Mike picked up my books. "That was awful. They all looked the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

Mike didn't know how lucky. Still, to think that I couldn't do the work was unacceptable. I'd never noticed his underlying chauvinistic nature before. "I didn't have a problem with it." I paused, adding, "I've done this lab before, though."

"Cullen seemed friendly enough, today." Jealousy dripped off of the words.

"Yeah. I wonder what was with him last Monday." I replied, wishing he had been friendlier.

In gym, Mike covered my position while I daydreamed about Edward. While I pulled out of the school parking lot, I watched Edward. Because of my lack of attention, I nearly hit an old Toyota. Luckily, I missed. My car would have creamed the other one. Thank goodness for good brakes!

As I exited the parking lot, I could see Edward laughing. I blushed. If I didn't love him with every fiber of my being, I would hate him.


	5. Chapter 5 Crash

Waking up, I had to wonder whether I should play hooky or not. I didn't need to look out the window to know that ice and snow covered the ground. The responsibility that came with this knowledge of the future weighed more than I would have thought. What if I did something wrong?

I had to go to school this morning. This was a turning point in our relationship. I had to constantly remind myself that just because I knew the end of the story didn't mean I could skip past the details; the foundation of my relationship with Edward. The future was never completely certain. Things could change.

Skipping carefully down the stairs, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and some orange juice. After eating, I carefully picked my way down the icy driveway, only slipping once.

Driving to school, I prepared myself for the pain that I knew I was going to be inflicted with. It was all for the love of Edward; definitely worth it. Still….

I parked in the spot from my dream. Getting out of the car, I moved to the back of my truck, waiting. Right on time, Tyler's van came squealing around the corner. Bracing myself for the pain, I cringed. My body was screaming for me to move. I knew I couldn't.

Seconds before impact, I felt Edward's all too familiar arms encircle me, shoving me out of the rain. My head cracked on the icy ground, but I didn't mind. Edward was holding me. How could anything hurt when he was around me? Our eyes met. His displayed shock and fear; mine radiated trust.

The screaming started. "Bella? Are you all right" My personal angel asked.

"I'm fine." More than fine. I tried to sit up, not really wanting to.

"Be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard." Yes, I had. My head hurt more than it had in my dream.

"Ow," I complained.

"That's what I thought." He was restraining laughter. I wanted to kiss him, but that would probably get me killed.

Figuring I should let him know that I had seen speed, I asked, "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," If I hadn't known him so well, I wouldn't have seen the desperate look in his eyes. He was scraping a story together, quickly. Too bad the lie was wasted on me.

I pursed my lips and tilted my head, not believing a word. Right then, I heard the crowd of worried people, moving the van.

"You were over there," I suddenly blurted out. "You were by your car."  
His eyes widened. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you." I insisted.

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." His golden eyes unleashed their full power on me. Instantly, I began to become dizzy.

"No."

"Please, Bella. Trust me." He was almost begging now.

"You're going to tell me everything." It wasn't a question. I knew he was going to tell me everything, sooner or later.

"Fine." He snapped, not really meaning what he said.

"Fine." I responded patiently.

Unfortunately, I had to relive the hospital experience. Chief Swan arrived, and panicked. I knew he would. "Bella!" He yelled.

"I'm completely fine, Char – Dad. There's nothing wrong with me." I knew there wasn't. Yes, I was going to have a headache later tonight, but there would be no lingering complications.

Edward rode to the hospital in the ambulance with me and Tyler. In my dream, I had been upset that he had been allowed to ride up front, while I had to lie in the back. Now, I was upset because I couldn't talk to him, see him.

The Emergency Room went smoothly. The only downside was that Tyler sat in a bed next to mine. Listening to sayings like "Bella, I'm so sorry!" for a couple hours got terribly annoying. I told him the cover story Edward wanted propagated, and closed my eyes, assured that my duty was done.

Adonis himself came into the room a little later. "Is she sleeping?" He asked. We both knew full well that I wasn't.  
I immediately opened my eyes. Tyler began to speak, "Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry-"

Putting his hand up, Edward replied, "No blood, no foul," He smiled, flashing his perfect, razor sharp teeth. I had to work hard to stop a chuckle. He continued, "So, what's the verdict?"

"There's nothing wrong with me at all. I could have told you that," My tone turned teasing, "Why aren't you strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"  
He didn't smile. "It's all about who you know. But don't worry, I came to spring you."

At that moment, Carlisle came around the corner. It was so good to see him! How I missed him and Esme. They were truly my second parents.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I'm fine." I answered, trying not to smile. He didn't know that I would someday be his daughter. No need to seem too friendly.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine." I replied with a sigh.

He probed my head. He hit a sore spot. I winced. "Tender?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really. I'll be fine."

Edward lightly laughed. "Your father is in the waiting room – you can go home with him now. But you come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all." Carlisle informed me, silencing Edward.

"Can I go back to school?" I asked.

"Maybe you should take it easy today." Carlisle advised.

"Fine." I groaned.

"Do you want to stay?" Carlisle asked.

"No, no!" I insisted, trying to get up. "I'm fine." I assured.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," He suggested.

"It doesn't hurt that bad. Thank you."

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Carlisle replied, signing my chart.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing right next to me." I replied archly, glancing at Edward.

"Oh, well, yes." Carlisle agreed. His eyes flickered to Edward. I tried not to smile. Why would I be smiling at all their inside jokes before I knew their true nature?

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," Carlisle informed Tyler, breaking the awkward silence.

I looked up at Edward, wanting to talk to him, but not wanting to as well. "I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind." I requested.

Angry, he walked down the hall while I followed. He turned, "What do you want?"

"You owe me an explanation." I pressed. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer, but I had to follow the chain of events as closely as possible…at least until he fell in love with me. I had to be myself. At least the myself I had been when I was still an unknowing human.

"I saved you life – I don't owe you anything." Even though I knew he would love me…soon, his words still hurt.

"I'd like to know why I'm lying for you." I exclaimed.

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." He quipped.

"There's nothing wrong with my head. We both know that." I declared.

"What do you want from me, Bella?" He glared.

Your love "I want the truth. I want a reason for lying. Don't try to deny it. We both know I am."

"What do you think happened?" He snapped.

I could tell him what I know happened, but that would be a good way to get killed. I decided to stick with an unknowing human story, "I only know that you weren't anywhere near my car, and you lifted Tyler's van. I know what I saw. Don't you dare say I hit my head."

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His delivery was perfect. I only wished I could be as skilled as he was at this art. I would need it in roughly eighteen months. I nodded in response.

"No one will believe that, you know."

"I won't tell anyone." I wouldn't.

"Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me. I don't want to lie – so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you thank me and get over it?" He asked.

"Thank you." I blurted.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No." How could I let it go? He was my life, and this was a key interaction between us. Besides, I had to keep this conversation as close to my dream as I could. My life depended on it. If Edward didn't fight for me tonight at the Cullen family meeting, I might have an "accident" soon.

"In that case…I hope you enjoy disappointment." We scowled at each other.  
Now for the key question, "Why did you even bother?"

He paused. I was expecting his answer from my dream, "You're Alice's best friend. She would be devastated without you."

And then he turned his back on me and walked away. I was shocked. I had an answer. He had an answer. What did this mean? Was this going to mess the whole dream up? What if he was content with that answer – that he did this for his sister? I couldn't believe that. I would sink into depression. I didn't want that.

Sighing, I walked into the waiting room. Charlie was there. As he started to move forward, I held up my hands, "There's nothing wrong with me,"

"What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"Car- Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." Mike, Jessica, and Eric were coming toward us. Not really wanting to speak to my so-called friends, my father and I hurried from the hospital.

When we got home, Charlie spoke again, "Um…you'll need to call Renee." He sounded penitent.

Not really surprised, yet wanting to ensure it wouldn't happen again, I exclaimed, "You told Mom!"

"Sorry."

Calming my mother down was easy. I knew where all her buttons were. She begged me to come home, but no way was I leaving Forks. Not now. Not ever.  
After we hung up, I found that my headache had intensified. Three Tylenol did the trick. I had one more call to make before going to sleep.

I dialed the number. It rang once. "Hello."

"Alice. Can you come over tonight?" I asked.

"Um, now's not really a good time."

"Yeah, I know; family meeting. Can you come early tomorrow morning?"

"That would be great! We can properly dress you! You are in desperate need of Couture." Her voice went up a few octaves in excitement.

She sucked in a breath- no doubt to speak of designers and collections- but I cut her off, "I'll see you tomorrow. I need a few answers, and I'm sure you'd like some, as well."

"Yes. I would, Bella Swan. What was that stunt this morning? Do you know how close you came to dying?!" Alice whispered.

"Alice, trust me. I know what I'm doing. This is one situation where I can bet against you, and win." Hmm, there might be possibilities in this avenue of thinking….

"Alright Bella. I'll trust you. See you in the morning. Be ready for some major makeovers!"

"Night Alice."

"Night Bella." The line clicked.

I lay down on my bed, thinking of all that had happened today. To see the events of my life play out again, and not only see them, but change them was amazing…and terrifying. Reliving them, I could see how Edward and I had grown together over these first few weeks. So many triumphs had occurred…so many boundaries set up…so much had been learned. It was all new! And I loved it.

I drifted off to sleep, and once again dreamed of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, my future loving husband.


	6. Chapter 6 Because when you're with me

The next month was sheer torture. If Edward leaving me had been pain, this was worse. He was there, less than five feet away, every day, and I could not touch him. I could not talk to him. He wouldn't even look at me, though I looked at him…more often than I cared to admit.

The day following the accident had been hectic. Alice had come over at five in the morning, ready to play Barbie doll Bella. She practically had to drag me to the bathroom, so great was my slumber-induced stupor.

After an hour of pinching and pulling, I was finally awake enough to talk. Alice must have known this. She began to fire off angry questions. "What were you thinking yesterday? Did you know that was going to happen? Did you know what I had to do to keep you alive? Were you going to tell me about this little plan? Did you thin-"

I cut her off. "One question at a time, Alice. In answer, I was thinking that Edward needed to save me. Of course I knew what was going to happen. I didn't think about telling you. You knowing might have messed everything up. Sorry." I smiled guiltily.

"What if Edward had made a different decision? You could have been killed! Bella, at least let me know when you are going to do something dangerous like that." Alice was in full lecture mode.

"If Edward hadn't rescued me, he wouldn't have realized that he has more than 'friend' feelings toward me. Next time I do something really dangerous, I'll inform you, Alice. Would you like twenty-four or thirty-six hours notice?"

"This is no time to be funny, Bella. I was worried," Her mouth turned down into a pout. She repeated, "Do you realize how close Rosalie came to killing you?"

I nodded. "I know about the family argument; one of the worst you've ever had, right?"

"It wasn't one of the worst. It was _the_ worst fight we've ever had. In answer to your unspoken question, yes, Edward stuck up for you. He loves you. I think he knows he loves you. But he's too scared to admit it."

"Is he going to talk to me today, Alice?" This was the question I wanted answered most.

She bit her lip. "Well, Rosalie wanted to see your head roll. Edward had to compromise with her. He promised he would not have any contact with you. I think a part of him wants to stay away from you. Keep you safe."

"That sounds like him." I replied, rolling my eyes in loving annoyance.

"Edward is…well, Edward." She replied, giving me a half smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I paused. "How come you can still talk to me? We're pretty close. Don't they think it's dangerous for you to be around me all the time? What if you slipped, and I connected the dots?"

"Well, Rosalie…and even Jasper and Edward thought it was better I stay away from you, but you're my friend, Bella. I won't desert you. I convinced them that I am smarter than my poor besotted brother, and can keep a secret." She smiled, showing her small pointed teeth.

"Even Edward?" I asked in a small voice.

"He really just wants you all to himself. He's so selfish." She huffed.

"That's going to come in handy later." I smiled, trying not to go to my happy place.

Changing the subject, she said, "Now, let's get you into the clothes I brought. Valentino is on a roll this season." I groaned as Alice turned off the curling iron, and marched me back to my room.

I drove Alice to school in my truck. She grumbled about my speed the entire way. "You're going to let Edward get you a new car as soon as you start dating. No! Better yet, there will be a new car sitting in your driveway when you get home. Please Bella! Let me do this for the sake of humanity."

"Alice. No, I like my truck. It has personality."

"A Coup de Vil has personality." Alice muttered under her breath.

At school, scores of people surrounded me, asking to hear the details of my brush with death first hand. Edward was ignored. In Biology, he only nodded in response to my greeting. That was my last communication with him for a month.

The only thing that kept me afloat was Alice's constant attention. We had fast become co-conspirators. We studied together after school, and she slept over on a couple weekends. She listened to all my whining over Edward, and told me of how chinks in his armor were starting to appear. Charlie loved her, and Renee was thrilled that I was making friends.

With all of Alice's conversation, Eric, Tyler, and Mike were still attentive. So attentive that Jessica felt the need to ask my permission to ask Mike to the Spring Dance that was fast approaching.

"Are you sure you don't mind…you weren't planning to ask him?" She persisted as she informed me of the upcoming Spring Dance.

"No, Jess, I'm not going." I assured her. I would be on my "first" date with Edward during the dance. It was in less than two weeks. Even thinking about it made my heart race.

"It will be really fun." She persuaded unconvincingly.

"You have fun with Mike." I pressed.

The next day, Mike walked me to class. He was nervous. I wished he wouldn't do what he was about to do. It only made Edward jealous. No one wanted that...or did we?

Mike perched on my desk before class started. I really wished he would flirt with someone else. I was taken. Married…well, almost. "So, Jessica asked me to the spring dance." He began.

""That's great." I declared happily.

"I told her I had to think about it." He mumbled.

"Why would you do that?" I asked incredulously.

"I was wondering if…well, if you might be planning to ask me." He couldn't meet my eyes.

_Not a chance!_ Deciding to be polite, I replied, "Mike, I think you should tell her yes,"

"Did you already ask someone?" Mike's eyes flickered to Edward. I had to wonder what his thoughts were at this moment. Someday, I would remember to ask Edward.

"No. I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" He asked accusatorily.

_Edward and I will be on a date, declaring our feeling for one another._ "I'm going to Seattle that Saturday." I replied. Edward had invited me to ride to Seattle with him in the dream. He wanted to protect me. I had to recreate the circumstances that made him fall in love with me.

"Can't you go some other weekend?" Mike pressed.

"No!" I replied harshly. I swallowed, and continued more reservedly, "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer- it's rude."

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, turning toward his desk.

I sat back, trying to ward of a headache. I opened my eyes and turned, looking at Edward. Our eyes met. He was frustrated, but I thought I could detect a certain mixture of love and confusion there as well. His gaze was mesmerizing.

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner called, breaking the spell.

"The Krebs Cycle," He answered, unwilling to break our gaze.

I fidgeted in my seat for the rest of the hour. I didn't know what to do with my hands. I ended up twiddling them. At the bell, I slowly arose, waiting for the words that I knew were coming.

"Bella?" I spun on my heel, and nearly fell over.

"Are you speaking to me again?" I asked, trying to hide a smile.

"No, not really." He half smiled.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, knowing the answer, but not wanting to appear to know.

"I'm sorry. I'm being very rude, I know. But, it's better if we're not friends." He was so sure of himself.

"You should have figured that our sooner."

"I do not understand."

You should have let the van squish me. All your problems would be solved." I hissed. In my dream, my thinking had made him look deeply into my character. I had to recreate that.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Do you really think that?"

"Yes." I answered. It was true. His problems would be gone if I was.

"Then you don't know anything." He was mad now.

I had to stop involuntarily moving closer to him. It was harder than I would have thought possible. Knowing the end from the beginning of our story, I tended to forget that Edward didn't. It was terribly difficult to not be able to touch him. How had I survived in my dream?

"Thank you, Edward." I declared, trying to smooth over our fight.

"You're welcome." He retorted, still angry. I turned on my heel and stalked out of the classroom. This conversation hadn't been exactly the same as the one in my dream, but it still conveyed my point.

Basketball in gym had been close to torture. Since my dream, thoughts of Edward had been like a constant hum in the back of my head. After interaction, the hum became worse; louder. I replayed our conversations in my head several times. Looking at them from every angle was becoming something of an obsession with me. Because of this, my already poor sports skills were reduced to a level bordering on pitiful.

As usual, Alice met me by my truck. While trying to hurriedly climb in, Eric ran up to us. "Hey Eric," I called, disappointment coloring my tone. I had been hoping to avoid this encounter all together. I guess fate had other plans.

"Hi, Bella." He replied.

"What's up?" _Please don't ask me to the dance. Please don't ask me to the dance. _

"Uh, I was just wondering…if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke.

I sighed. Eric, I'm going to be in Seattle that weekend. Alice and I are planning on going to a Chanel trunk show. I lied easily.

"Oh. Well, that's cool, I guess. Maybe next time." He said, sounding hopeful.

That was not going to happen. Ever. "Thank you for asking me." I replied, grimacing politely.

I climbed into my truck, and started the engine. Pulling in behind Edward, I waited. Looking back, I could see Tyler Crowley waving frantically from his newly acquired Sentra. I turned back around. Knowing what was going to happen didn't make getting asked out three times in one day by the wrong boys any easier.

I heard a tapping on Alice's window. Tyler was there, smiling at me. My best friend and future sister rolled her window down. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi Tyler. What do you want?" I asked, impatiently. I wanted to get home, and talk with Alice about her brother. Human boys asking me out did not fit into my plans today. I resisted the urge to massage my throbbing head.

"I was just wondering, will you ask me to the spring dance?" He was utterly confident that I would say yes. Was he in for a surprise.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." I said, a little more sharply than I intended. Alice was grinning like no tomorrow.

"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.

"Then why-"

"I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."

"Sorry, Tyler. I really am going out of town."

"That's cool. We still have prom." I was about to correct him, but Edward had so enjoyed telling him off while going to prom. I couldn't let him miss that opportunity. Better to keep the peace with Tyler, and let Edward have his fun.

As soon as Tyler was safely back in his car, I looked ahead, into Edward's rearview mirror. He was laughing. I had to smile a little, as well. How I loved the sound of his laughter! It was music to my ears.

Alice's boisterous laughter snapped me out of my day-dreaming. "Bella, do you realize," more laughter, "that you just turned down three boys in less than two hours? Also, you made an excellent lie on the spot. You may fit in our family yet. How did you know there was a Chanel trunk show in Seattle in two weeks? Have you been staying up late, reading Vogue by flashlight?"

I muttered under my breath all the way home, while Alice continued to laugh. Honestly, I couldn't see what was so funny in the situation. Three human boys had asked me out to the dance. Big whoop. It was not the greatest miracle I'd experienced in my dream…vision…former life. I didn't know what it was, but the longer I spent here, the more I began to think that my dream had been more than a dream.

Once safely settled in my room, laughter having ceased seconds before, she declared, "Edward really loves you, you know. It's been hard to live around him lately. He's going to crack. Very soon."

"I know." I replied.

"Of course you do." She sighed in response. "Do you know how annoying it is to be around someone who knows the future better than I do?"

I began to laugh. "How do you suppose everyone else feels…_all the time_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, focus on your homework. I see you getting a 'C' on your test tomorrow unless you buckle down, and study." She sniffed.

Just then, the phone rang. It was Jessica. Answering the call, we chatted away for a few minutes. Ending the call, I was satisfied that I was keeping up my human connections quite well, all things considered. I had Alice, but I was determined to make better friends here in Forks while the opportunity still existed.

Later, while falling asleep, my heart suddenly jumped, knowing that Edward would visit tonight. I tossed and turned for hours. I heard a small squeak, and was suddenly able to relax. Edward was where he was supposed to be. With me.


	7. Chapter 7 Radioactive Bats?

As I pulled into the parking lot the next day, I was terribly tense. Edward was going to talk to me today! Our long silence would be broken. My heart thudded happily in my chest.

At Alice's insistence, she and Jasper had gone hunting. She didn't want to be in the way for today's events, and it would raise Edward's suspicion if, after a month of riding in my truck, Alice asked him for a ride. We wanted today to be perfectly normal.

Getting out of the car, I accidentally on purpose dropped my keys into a puddle of gathering water. Bending down to pick them up, I waited for the white hand that I knew would make its appearance any second. It didn't come. Where was Edward?! Why wasn't he talking to me? What had I done?

I could hardly breathe through my first classes. How had this happened? We had a pop quiz in Spanish. I failed. I failed at everything. What had gone wrong? Why didn't he talk to me this morning? I felt like crying. I was crushed.

It was a good thing Jasper was away, hunting. He wouldn't have been able to handle the emotional onslaught. My human friends already thought I'd only become friends with Alice to get to Edward, and had in no uncertain terms told me it wouldn't work. I didn't need Edward's family thinking the same thing. I loved Alice as not only a friend, but a sister too. What was wrong with that?

I finally decided it was my friendship with Alice. While I wouldn't trade it for the world, and I needed her guidance, Edward thought he only cared for me as his sister's friend. Also, Edward had been worried about me being in Seattle by myself. Hadn't I told everyone I was going with Alice? His excuse was gone! I would work this one out. Somehow.

Walking into the cafeteria with Jess was torture. I kept my head down, and ordered only a bottle lemonade. I was too depressed to eat.

Suddenly, Jessica blurted, "Edward Cullen is staring at you again," She sighed, "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

That got my attention. Immediately, my head swiveled around to face "our" table. In that instant, I went from utter despondency to absolute happiness. There he was, beckoning me forward. How could I resist?

"Does he mean you?" She asked, incredulously.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework." That seemed to appease her. Suddenly, my day had become a whole lot brighter.

I walked over to his table, and stood, trying to look nervous. It wasn't hard. I was. What if I messed something up again?

"Why don't you sit with me today?" Edward asked, smiling.

I sat down, watching his wonderfully crooked smile light up his eyes. "This is different, " I finally declared.

"Well…" He paused, and then the rest of his words came out in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

Before I could stop myself I said, "You're not going to hell. What are you talking about? Only soulless monsters go to hell. And those types of creatures wouldn't save teenage girls from out-of-control vans."

"You don't know anything!" He snapped. An awkward silence hung between us. Finally, lightening the subject, he observed, "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"They'll survive." I declared, shrugging my shoulders.

"I may not give you back, though," Edward smiled wickedly.

_That's what I'm counting on._ "Oh." I couldn't think of a better response that didn't reveal how desperately in love I really was. In love enough to hop in a car headed for Vegas right now…but those thoughts were a little too close to my happy place, and I had to avoid that at all costs for now.

He laughed. "You look nervous."

"No," I said, but my voice broke. "Why are you talking to me again?"

"I told you- I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up."

"Giving up?" I asked, relieved that he was breaking his promise to Rosalie. I don't think my heart could have stood the silence between us for another month.

I couldn't have taken much more of his silent treatment and remained sane. After the fact, I had realized how much my inner peace had been relying on the knowledge that I would speak to him earlier today. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas. I would have snapped if it had not been for lunch. Rogue vampires, or werewolves for that matter, knew nothing like a heartbroken woman's insanity.

"Yes – giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." His smile hardened as if willing it to battle everything anyone could throw at our love.

"That was cryptic." I replied, smiling.

Luckily, I had the code figured out. I knew all of his little jokes and phrases. I was married to the man for goodness sake. Well, my dream self was married to him. I didn't want to go to my happy place just yet. Far too young for that sort of thing...

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you –that's one of the problems."

"Don't worry – I don't understand any of it." I replied. It had been true…once. We had to ease him into the idea that I knew what he was.

"I'm counting on that."

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?" I asked. I wanted to be much more than friends, but that would have to wait.

"Friends…,"

"Or not," I mumbled. If not, Alice and I would come up with a plan "B."

He grinned. "Well we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you."

"I'll take my chances." He was right. He loved me, and I loved him. How could we be just good friends?

"You're not listening to me. If you're smart, you'll avoid me." He warned.

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." I glared at him.

Edward made is apologetic face.

"So as long as I'm being…not smart, we'll try to be friends?" I asked, knowing that I would be "not smart" for a very, very long time.

"That sounds about right." There was a pause. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." I replied. I had to let him know that I was on that path. I had really been thinking about our first kiss. Sweet…innocent…perfect.

His eyes tightened, but he kept his smile intact.

"Are you having any luck with that?" he asked.

"Not too much." _I already have it figured out._

"What are your theories?"

I blushed, and looked down. Dazzling would be the opposite of helpful right now. I could stick with Bruce Wayne or Peter Parker. It seemed the best idea. Supernatural, but not too close to the truth…

"Won't you tell me?" Edward's voice dripped honey. He was laying it on thick. He really wanted to know.

I shook my head. "Too embarrassing."

"That's _really _frustrating, you know," he complained.

"No," I declared, my eyes turning to slits, "Why would that be frustrating? Not knowing what someone was thinking, while all the times their throwing out little comments meant to keep you up at night, figuring out their meaning…why would that be frustrating?"

He grimaced.

"Or better," I continued, letting off a month's worth of steam, "say that person also did a wide variety of bizarre acts –from saving you life under impossible circumstances to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that either. That too would be very non-frustrating."

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"

"I don't like double standards." I replied. What I really didn't like was not being with him every second of every day.

He suddenly snickered, looked over my shoulder.

I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Nevertheless, I asked, "What?"

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you – he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight."

I rolled my eyes. My boyfriend was sitting straight across from me, reading a human's mind. I doubted I should inform him of this fact…yet.

"I don't know who you're talking about," I sniffed, "But I'm sure you're wrong, anyway." I tilted my chin up, looking at the pattern of the ceiling tiles.

"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read." He sounded smug.

"Except me, of course." I smiled at that. It made this all so much easier. I wasn't an expert at hiding things like Alice was.

"Yes. Except for you." His eyes became ponderous. "I wonder why that is."

I looked away, thinking along the same track. Did his not being able to hear me have bearing over my future sixth sense? Or did it just mean that I was an extremely lucky soul? Maybe I he couldn't hear me because I was his singer. All these thoughts were irrelevant. I was here, and Edward was across from me. What did trifles like this matter in the eternal scheme of things?

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked suddenly.

"No." I paused, looking him square in the eye. "You?"

"No, I'm not hungry." I smiled with him in appreciation of the joke. Apparently, he noticed. Concern flashed across his face before it was replaced by a somewhat forced smile.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

Wary, he answered, "That depends on what you want."

"I just wondered…if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared." I really wanted him to promise, so if something went wrong, I could consult with Alice.

"That sounds fair." He stifled a laugh.

"Thanks."

"Then can I have one answer in return?"

"One." I qualified. I knew which one he would choose. It didn't seem all that off anymore. He was _my _superhero.

"Tell me one theory – I won't laugh."

"Yes, you will." I muttered under my breath.

"Please?" He breathed.

Allowing my eyes to get lost in his I declared, "Bitten by a radioactive spider?"

"That's not very creative." If I hadn't known him so well, I wouldn't have seen the way his shoulders slumped slightly in relief.

"It's all I've come up with as of yet."

"You're not even close,"

"No spiders?"

"Nope."

"And no radioactivity?"

"None."

I paused, not being able to help myself. "What about bats?"

His shoulders stiffened, head snapping up to glare at Alice. "No." He growled.

I remained silent.

Turning back to me, he added, "Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either."

"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?"

He tried to compose his features into something a little more polite.

"I'll figure it out eventually," I warned. No need to tell him I had…yet.

"I wish you wouldn't try."

That was a wish that wasn't going to come true. "Because....?"

"What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiled, but his eyes were as hard as steel.

"You're not the bad guy." I declared, leaving little room for opposition.

"How do you know?" Our eyes were locked in some sort of battle of wills.

"Because, the bad guys never save the damsel in distress. That's the superhero's job."

"You're wrong." He whispered quietly.

Suddenly, I looked around. The cafeteria was empty. Not wanting to leave him, I jumped up. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not going to class today,"

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." I didn't miss how his eyes flickered to my hammering pulse, very exposed in my pale wrist.

I stood in place for a moment, torn. I wanted to stay with him, but didn't know if that was a smart idea, or not. He hadn't invited me. Could I find an excuse to stay?

"Aren't _you_ going to class?" He asked, slightly petulant.

"No. I'm not. Thank you for asking." I smiled, and sat back down.

"Why not?"

"Alice caught me this morning, and told me she'd found out from…someone that they were blood typing in biology today. She knows I faint at the smell of blood, so I'm skipping." All in all, I thought my lie was pretty convincing.

"You faint as the _smell_ of blood? People can't smell blood." Edward was amused now.

"Well, I do. It smells like rust…and salt." I wrinkled my nose at the thought. Drinking it still sounded disgusting to me.

He sighed. "Well, we can't stay here." He paused, "Do you want to go home early?"

"What about Alice? I have to drive her home, you know. I have a truck, too." Alice can take your truck home. I'm sure she was planning on stopping by, anyway."

I pretended to think about it for a minute. "Well, alright. It will get me out of gym in any case." I smiled at that. It was cruel, torture really, to expect someone to dream about two years of going through gym, and then expect them to relive it.

We walked through the wet in silence. Edward opened the passenger side door, and I slid in. I breathed deeply. I loved it in here. It smelled like _him._ Edward started the engine, and we were off, too fast, down the road.

I relaxed into the leather seats. "Claire de Lune?" I asked out of the blue. The silence was becoming too awkward.

"You know Debussy?" He asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"My mom plays classical music around the house. I only know my favorites." It had especially become my favorite after my dream.

"It's one of my favorites, too." We both smiled. I wondered what he was thinking. I was thinking of how much I loved him. Looking at his face I could almost believe his thoughts were tending that way as well. A girl could hope, anyway.

"What does your mother look like?" He asked.

_She's going to be your mother, too._ "She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," He raised his eyebrows. "I have too much Charlie in me. She's more out-going than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She was my best friend." I stopped.

"Was?"

"Alice has really helped me adjust to life in Forks. If you haven't noticed, we're pretty close." We were closer than best friends. We were sisters.

I looked over at Edward. He was trying to compose his face into something that didn't resemble horror. Apparently, vampire best friends were not on the Edward safety approved list.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Seventeen." I answered promptly. My body was, in any case.

Edward stopped the car. We were outside Charlie's house. It had taken no time to get here. Big surprise.

"You don't seem seventeen."

I laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing important." I replied, trying to compose my face. "You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself." I added, arching my eyebrows.

He changed the subject. "So why did your mother marry Phil?"

"My mother…she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him." I shook my head. Even after my dream, I still didn't understand the attraction there.

"Do you approve?" He asked.

"Does it matter? I want her to be happy. He's who she wants. I don't know why."

"That's very generous…I wonder," Edward paused.

"What?" I asked.

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" I had to wonder if his thoughts were drifting to his mother's ring as mine were.

"Yes. I think."

"No one too scary then," he teased.

"Nope. I don't think so. She'll accept anyone."

"Would she accept me?" Behind the sarcasm, he was really asking.

"I'm pretty sure she would." I whispered, trying to hide a smile. I failed.

"Hm." A smile was playing around his mouth.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I asked, knowing the answer, yet wishing it wouldn't come. How was I going to live without him for the next days?

"Emmett and I are starting the weekend early. We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks area."

"What are you going to do?" He asked, curiosity filling his eyes.

"A bunch of us are going to First Beach at La Push for an outing. It should be fun."

"Have a good time."

"I will." I paused. "I should probably go. Your family will be waiting for you. "

"Yeah. I'm sure you want your car back before Chief Swan gets home. No need to tell him that you skipped school, right?" He smiled.

"Right." I returned the smile.

Turning to get out of his car, I opened the door.

"Bella," His hand caught my arm, and an electric shock ran through me.

"Yes."

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So…try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?"

"I'll see what I can do," I snapped, jumping out into the rain.

He was still smiling as he drove away.


End file.
